A little black dress
by Akumanosaiainoko
Summary: Dresses, high heels, Evans' all in one night! Set during their Spartoi years, Soul and Maka have been dating for a couple of years. However when Soul has to meet with his parents for an asumed to be awkward dinner, and he has to bring company, he has no choice but to bring Maka into his past and into realm the of the Evans'. SoMa, Eventual Lemons. Most probably mostly Maka's POV
1. Nerves

**SORRY GUYS! I REVAMPED THIS CHAPTER! Simply because i made a lot of retarded msitkaes in the slast one ¬¬ i must have been VERY sleepy when i wrote it *shivers* its' awkward to think about it...**

**Hey there guys! Soul eater is one of my favourite pairings, and i swear i wish i owned it or Atsushi Ohkubo so i could make them have lots of sex and babies and happy times ¬¬ either way, i don't own Soul Eater, neither the characters, blah blah blah~**

**Being a Maka cosplayer myself, and have been for a good time now, i think i have Maka down pretty well, haha we have a LOT in common ^^; and i used my Soul to help get him right :) hope you like guys~**

**If you don't like lemons, limes, soul eater, SoMa there is a button with a backwards arrow taking you back to the FF site, you have been warned ¬¬**

**First couple of chapters will have no lemoniness or such, however afterwards there will be :) enjoy~ not 100% how far this story will go yet, but hey ho! Lets take it as it comes! :)**

A little black dress

I gently slid the thick black leather strap on my court shoes over the dorsal of my right foot. I stood up slowly in the 3 inches heels, being wary not to lose my balance. I very rarely wear heels, these ones I've only worn about three or four times. I don't particularly like wearing heeled shoes; I'm more of a boots or converse girl. However, at times such as these, one of my worst enemies is needed, so I would have to suffer my feet for one night, to impress a certain family... the Evans family to be exact.  
I walked, with somewhat grace over to the full length mirror beside my bed, which hasn't been slept in for about the past two years. My black dress stopped just below my knees, looking like thick black molasses pouring down my legs; juxtaposing my cream-white skin. It had thin spaghetti straps that laced over my small shoulders, and a band of thick black ribbon that ran just under my bust that tied tightly behind my back in bow. I pursed my lips nervously at the noticeable black diamante sewn onto the fabric that distinguishably cupped my breasts.

The scent of my recently used pomegranate shampoo, wafted around me as I adjusted the black ribbons that were precisely wrapped over the clear bands holding my in my ash pigtails in place. I wanted to be sure that there were no unattractive bumps or random strands sticking out of my head. I don't wear make-up, yet somehow, I thought I could try and put on a little pressed powder and mascara on my face. As I felt satisfied _enough_ with my appearance, I tried smiling at my reflection, trying to think positively.

_It's just a dinner with his family, just a dinner. You can do this Maka, of course you can, you're an Albarn. You've faced worse than this! _

The pep talk was failing, encouragement for battles; easy, meeting your boyfriends family for the first time; not so good. I felt a numb twisting, sickening pain in my stomach. Anticipation? No... It was more the weight I felt on my shoulders that if I screwed up, I would probably jeopardise Soul's relationship with his family further. Nevertheless, sometimes tedious things must be done to gain something good, like baking stupid amounts of pie for soul just so he'll clean his room.

I just couldn't stop thinking about the pain that was seeping out of Soul's eyes when he received that letter inviting him and a guest, if he wished, to a 'get together' with his family. His face was neutral, unemotional, but his eyes... scared, angry and a small amount of amusement. Being his partner for over 5 years now, I could feel his soul's upset and frustration. I had asked him if he was alright, however I only got his signature 'Hn' as I reply, and his devious smirk as he screwed up the letter and chucked it into a bin.

I looked at my clock; 6:47. I recalled Soul having to actual ring his household and arrange the 'reunion'; I had peered around the corner when he was on the phone, he didn't look impressed and all I gathered was he _told_ a car would pick him up at 7:00 on Friday the following week. I got the impression that Soul had always been told what to do… maybe that was why he was so rebellious towards me, because he knew I wouldn't yell, too much, at him and I would sporadically let him get away it.

I stared back at myself in the mirror, remembering I had left him alone with his thoughts seeing how pissed off he was, then when I asked him about it, he then explained that he _had_ to attend, either that or they would come and visit him in Death City. "Death City is my home Maka, I don't want the likes of _them_ stepping foot in it…" he had grumbled protectively.

_If Soul can be strong, so can you, do it for him Maka. _

I nodded half confidently as I walked out of my room, grabbing my coat and turning off my light. As I walked you could hear the soft _clink clunk, _of my shoes, I pulled my coat over my bear arms, being met with the silky liner of my coat; at felt cold at first, but warmed to my body heat. I crossed my arms and turned to look at Soul's door.

"Soul Eater, you're going to make us late if you sulk in there" I called out to him. I heard an unimpressed groan from behind his door.

"Where ya goin' Maka-chan? Nyan!" Blair asked as she hopped up onto the arm of the sofa in her cat form and started licking her paw clean.

"Dinner with Soul"

I wasn't lying; I was just stretching the truth. Soul didn't want people to know about his family or his past, so I respected that and figured that even telling the 'cat' I would get moaned at for.

"Nya! That'll be so nice! Be sure to have a tasty fish dish yeah Maka-chan?" I smiled back to her in response as I heard Soul's door open. There, all ((INSERT HIEGHT OF EVANS BOY)) of him, Soul carried himself out of his room, pulling the final part of his tie as he adjusted it around his neck. His Dress suit was charcoal black as per usual, and his silk white shirt was done up to his neck, black tie and I smiled inside my head when I saw his dress shoes and no converse. He looked good, as he _always_ did in a suit. His hair was, well… 'flopped' over his scalp, let loose out of his headband for once, but had been jelled into his familiar style. I knew his suit wasn't cheap, he may not act like a typical 'posh' boy; but Soul has his moments where he'll dig into his funds and spend a little bit more than the normal person. It wasn't that he wanted expensive clothes to show off, but Soul's style and the way he presences himself is a huge part of his personality, so if he wanted to go out and spend £250 on a leather jacket, as long as it smelt of him, I didn't care. I mean I've never washed anything of his that wasn't worth a fair amount… I took me about a year to stop acting like a nervous wreck whenever I put the washing on.

Soul had actually bought me the dress I was wearing, and then set alight to the receipt in front of my own eyes so I couldn't return in. I mean, the dress is beautiful, I just didn't like Soul spending money on me and he knows it… probably one of the reasons why he did it, just to annoy me. I had scolded him and he only replied with that irresistible smirk and said, "Nothing's too good for my girl".

"I'm coming woman, calm down. The car doesn't get here for another ten minutes." he raised an eyebrow sarcastically and bared his sharp teeth in a grin. I tapped my foot impatiently.

"You're lucky I can't hide a hardback in this dress…" I said pursing my lips to the side, unimpressed.

"Oh but you've got something in that dress that I want far more than any old book" Soul smirked as my cheeks tinted ruby colour. I scowled at him… again.

"A-anyway, as I was saying, I don't want to be late," I stuttered out, averting my eyes away from him and his designer arse.

I heard him chuckle as he walked over to me, placing a hand on my hip and tilting his lips to my ear.

"You look beautiful…"he whispered then planting a small kiss on my cheek.

"Neh Neh, Souru-kun you're a big softy really!" Blair sang and grinned towards us. Soul growled at her.

"Shut it stray" I was about to express my disapproval when Blair answered for me.

"Now now Souru-kun, don't be mean in front of women, it's not very manly, Nya!" He sighed

"Now, anyway, you two have fun tonight I'm off to see if fish shop guy has anything tasty for me!" she walked along the back of the sofa and hopped onto the window ledge and pounced out the window.

"…We should get a dog…" Soul slurred, I looked up slightly to look at his face and spotted him glaring at the window.

"Now that's just mean…" I said disapprovingly as I reached up to adjust his tie.

"…there."

"Hey Maka, do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?" I questioned.

"Take out your pigtails?" my mouth dropped ever so slightly in confusion.

"Eh, why?" he grinned at me.

"Do you want to know the real reason or the other reason that's also true but I'm less likely to get hit if I say that?" I crossed my arms.

"Both."

My weapon exhaled noisily.

"Well… you look hotter with them out I think-" as he spoke he carefully untied the ribbons and pulled out the clear bands.

"-And also if you really loved me, you'd let me make you look really sexy, so I can piss off my brother" He winced automatically as if waiting to be hit, I just stood there and stared at him.

"And here's me thinking you're going to say something like, 'so that it's one less thing to take off when we get home'" he chuckled at me.

"…that's true too" I slapped his arm with the back of my hand.

"Don't push it" he smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, and let it roll off my scalp and pour over my shoulders; hanging straight.

His eyes met with mine briefly then, his eyelids drooped.

"What's wrong Soul?" I bit my bottom lip with worry as I searched his face for an answer. He groaned.

"This is just so uncool Maka" I felt Soul's body sink apathetically and baring his teeth as his upper lip curled; not liking the situation at hand.

My eyes dropped to his chest in front of eye line and I leaning into his suit, inhaling in his familiar scent and letting it inundate my body. I felt my hands grasps tighter onto his jacket as I felt his slender, talented fingers rub my hips soothingly. I just wanted to pull off this dress, change into my pyjamas and lay on the sofa with Soul. Watching pointless TV, Soul pulling me to meet his lips for heated kisses during the adverts, then me smacking his arm when he got too carried away and the programme restarted, eating shit food, laughing when Soul would make a snide comment about how uncool the main character was, him laughing at me when I complained how every actress had had breast implants, and then going back to join him on his bed…

"Maka, you're scared aren't you?" I suddenly heard his voice, looking up and noticing his raised eyebrow; I blushed again.

"I-I am not scared!" I denied with a firm glare. He sniggered.

"Okay then you're worried," I pursed my lips and turned my head away from him once again.

"Told you…"

"Shut up Soul" I wrinkled my nose in annoyance and tried to pull away, but he held his hands firmly on my hips; trapping me.

"Make me Maka…" I heard him smirk. I looked up at his face again, his was smiling at me, with his teeth showing a little; I couldn't resist. I leaned up and connected his lips with mine. One of his hands ran up my back and the other manoeuvred to my lower back, as he tilted his head to kiss me deeper. I knew the car would be here soon, but I didn't care, I wouldn't be able to kiss him until we got home… if he was in the mood after seeing his parents. His tongue darted skilfully imbetween my closed lips, and prised them open. I fought back against his tongue and invaded his own mouth, sighing as I was greeted by his sweet wet flesh. I gently stroked the inside of his mouth with my tongue; however, his tongue was more forceful. Fighting back against mine and plunging into my mouth, I moaned against his lips. As we kissed I felt one of his hands started pulling up the hem of my dress, his hand gently ran over my thigh and travelled up and inwards, caressing my inner thigh; I didn't stop him. We both froze as we heard the doorbell ring. He sighed heavily and disconnected my lips and pulled his hand out from under my dress. He let go of me, quickly planting a kiss on my forehead before walking towards the door to answer it. My hands tried to reach out and grab for him, noticing my actions I pulled my hands back and my face blushed once more. I looked down and patted down my dress; to make sure it wasn't hitched up and then began buttoning up my coat. I looked up and saw Soul talking with a man, the driver. He was rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed nervously with the older looking man. The driver was about 69, white hair neatly trimmed hair and facial hair, dressed in another expensive looking suit and white gloves. Soul's back was slouched, but only a little; he was familiar with the driver. Perhaps he has worked with the Evans' for a long time. My theory was corrected when I vaguely heard the man say: "-And you've grown so much too-".

I couldn't help but take this moment to feel extremely proud of Soul, I knew how much he hated his parents; but he plastered on a smile and got on with it. I smiled at him and walked towards the door to meet them. Soul was leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend and _Meister_, Maka Albarn" Soul had placed emphasis on my wielding title, he was obviously going to make it very clear to his family, and any of their workers, that he was a weapon, and wasn't ashamed in making sure that they knew. The sinking in my stomach eased a little as I thought about how I had some kind of upper hand against the Evans. I'm not from a rich family, so I knew they would, even without meaning to, look down on me in some respects, but if the subject of thasmology or anything to do with mine and Soul's work, I'd be the one with all the knowledge, expertises. Especially considering my reputation and status in the DWMA. Youngest Meister to create a Death Scythe at the age of 16, and still be one of the strongest members Spartoi three years later.

I nodded to the driver as a hello, he smiled back, then made a face at Soul I couldn't understand. Soul's hand went up in defence.

"I know I know" the older man chuckled a little.

"Come then Master Evans, we should depart now, unless you _want_ to be late" Soul shook his head and smirked.

"Let's deliberately be on time for once?" the driver nodded, and walked away chuckling to himself.

"I'll be in the car Master Evans" I turned to face him.

"Deliberately late?" I gesture him to explain, he smirked.

"I liked to piss my parents off or anyone I could by making my driver take the long route, or make myself be late on purpose." His face was blank when he spoke. I linked my arm with his; watching as old memories poured back into his brain. I shook my head unimpressed at his younger actions.

"Come on moron" he chuckled and pulled his keys out of his pocket with his spare hand.

"Yours" he mumbled as he switched off the light and locked the door.

We walked out in the cool evening, it was late autumn so the sun was gone already and there was a chill in the air, but it wasn't unpleasant. My eyes widened a little as a black coupé was waiting for us outside the block of apartments. We walked down the steps slowly, as if walking towards unknown doom. Soul opened a rear door for me, the heat from the car met me and washed over me; it smelt expensive and of recently waxed leather. I slid in, holding my dress down as I did, the when I was seated, Soul shut the door. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, I jumped slightly as Soul opened his own door, and got in as well. I jumped again as he patted one of my shaking hands, he smiled at me, and I forced myself to smile back.


	2. No spaghetti

**Hey there guys! I AM HERE! I recently updated my other fanfiction 'why do you always blame my porn', and so i'm sorry but i had to update that before this one ¬¬**

**I was really suprised that people were intressted in this story tbh ^^" but hey-ho, i'm glad that the random idea has actually turned out decent! aha~**

**IMPORTANT TO READ!**

**Right well as you all know, Soul's mom and dad don't have names, so that's why there are no name. Also, there is NO informtaion what his parents look like and act like, so NO FLAMES! This is my perception of them.  
In my mind, Soul's mother is very fond of him, and very sneaky and cheeky like he is; smirking and being- to an extent rather outspoken- where i believe Wes would have inhertiated it from. Soul's father on the other hand, i see to be rather strict yet also quiet... but also the kind to loose his temper easy. There is very limited information on Wes himself, even though showing himself, before SOul waas enrolled into the DWMA, kind and interestted. Now think about it, Wes has has all the attention, but EVEN MORE than he did before... gonna be a bit of an ass when his parents want contact again. **

**I hope it's okay. Please no flames. If you seen mistakes its because i am tierd and shit. I will probably re-read this ((it hasn't been proof read yet due to sleepy dobe-ness)) another day, perhaps add sentences and change things.**

**I think the Maka doign the whole 'show off' thing could be a bit of a shitter - i dunno- i see the Evans as nosey and they would wana know what Soul's getting himself into - cause like, we all know they're gonna get married and have babies ;) so yeah, anyway, tell me what you think. and if it is too awkward- i will delete it. **

**Right, well enjoy it guys and please R&R ^^ i loved your reviews, especially; lemonface, Poisoned Scarlet and 'Soma'.**

**In answer to you LulaChan0717... darling i plan on lemon ;) but i need to update something other than just SEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. but yes don't worry i will lemon in this ;D Soul will always have his way with Maka. 3 **

**Characters and everything belong to Atsushi Ohkubo, please rate and everything~**

**Sorry it took so long ~**

**Chiri**

* * *

We had been travelling for a good half an hour, but it felt more like half a year. I tried not to move too much during the journey, I didn't want my nerves to show to Soul; I wanted to stay strong for him. Besides the recently polished leather would squeak against my naked legs and it was not an attractive noise. My toes flexed inside my shoes and I tried looking out of the partially black out windows to try and avert my mind. It wasn't working. I was feeling uneasy. I jumped a little when I felt my clasped hands resting on my lap suddenly turn warm as Soul rested his hand on top of mine. I separated my hands, but soon joined one with his. I interlocked our fingers, using my thumb to stroke the back of his hand. I heard him chuckle slightly. I looked around the vehicle and pursed my lips at the sight of the segregation window between the driver and the back seats.

I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to say anything stupid, I felt like it was mine and Soul's first date again, where I had no clue what to say and for the first hour or so I ended up just blushing and looking around nervously and him watching me with a smirk across his face. I looked over to him and saw him have exactly the same smirk wiped across his face.

"What Eater?" the nickname had caught on after he kept complaining I called him a moron too much.

"Just admiring the view" I rolled my eyes at his cheesy line.

"Now isn't the time idi-" I sighed.

"-you're way too calm" I accused, I knew no matter what I said I would be treading on egg shells, barefoot. He made no sound, but his face said more than words. After a short while, he smirked confidently as he ran the back of his hand down my cheek.

"I'm shitting myself babe" I couldn't help smile; I blinked a few times before I felt myself staring at his face.

"I hope… I hope I don't make a mess of myself." He let out a small laugh.

"You said it, I didn't!"

"You're really being a pushing your boundaries today aren't you?"

"I'm feeling defiant." He said as the car came to a stop, I peered out the window, to only see that we had stopped at a traffic light.

"…but I'm serious Soul. I want to make you proud,"

_Smooth Maka…_

I scowled myself. Could I have looked more like an idiot if I had tried?

I bit my lip in embarrassment while his cherry red eyes rolled in their sockets.

"Maka-" my heart was beating just at the sound of my name.

"-you always make me proud… even if you hit me too much, and you blame me when you lose your keys, and take all the hot water in the morning" my mouth opened in protest, but he was right. Not that I'd ever let him have the satisfaction of hearing me say that any time soon. The car pulled away smoothly as we started moving again.

I pursed my plump lips and lowered my eyebrows into an apathetic expression. However, Soul had other plans. He leaned forward and kissed the frown off my lips. As he pulled away I leaned my head against his shoulder, my eyes slipped shut just as I felt his hand slide onto my knee and rub his thumb soothingly over the exposed skin.

This was it. I had been dating soul for just over three years now, and I was finally meeting the parents of the boy who had sat by the piano in the meister and weapon meeting room, in his pinstripe suit and his nervous smirk. Every time I thought about how we met, my face would light up. Soul was everything to me, my weapon, my boyfriend, my soul mate.

"What are you thinking about Maka? You're practically glowing" Soul mumble by my ear.

"The day we met," I heard him scoff.

"And what was that noise for Soul Eater?"

"I was nervous as hell that day," I looked up at him with my soft emerald eyes, they beamed as they synced with his.

"I know you were… but whenever I get nervous, or worried, or upset, I think about that moment."

"Look at you, getting all sentimental on me." I ignored his comment.

"…and then when you played for me…" I smiled up at him.

"You still remember it don't ya?" I nodded.

"If we ever move house and get a bigger place, we are having a piano, and you will enjoying playing whatever you want to on it. Besides, your piano playing helps me channel my soul wavelength."

He grunted as a response and shook his head in disapproval.

I decided against complaining and just hoped the drive wouldn't take too much longer.

Another good ten or so minutes later, we arrived at the restaurant. The driver waiting by the door for some reason, I look around and furrowed my eyebrows.

"So, Maka… any last words of advice?" he asks, my eyes remaining in a distance as I try to see where we are out of the darkened glass.

"Don't order spaghetti… it makes a mess…" he laughed at me and pulled at my cheek.

"No… not _that_ kind of advice Maka…" I looked at him and tapped my lips in thought.

"Umm…be nice?" I raised my eyebrows sarcastically.

"Tch- fuck yeah right…"

I could feel my nerves starting to eat away at my body making me shiver.

"I have one for you Maka" I opened my eyes in slight and listen intently. I had a small feeling Soul was about to give me an important tip on how to win his family over.

"Don't stop looking gorgeous… okay?" I smiled shyly to myself and looked at my feet.

"I'm serious- anything I should know?"

"Yeah… piss off my brother, and rub your sexy flat chest in his face-" I smacked his knee with my purse... lightly of course.

"I will hit something else more painful next time if you don't get out of this car in a matter of seconds." He chuckled and knocked on the window. As the door opened we were met with a rush of cool air. I could only see a vague hum of colours slightly from behind souls head; making his hair light up.

I smiled towards him; feeling more confident and even a little excited. As soul climbed out of the car he turned back to help me by offering me a hand. As I took it and he helped me out of the car he spoke softly into my ear, with a small grin.

"Welcome to the world of the Evans Maka..."

I nodded and linked my hand with his as I stepped forward and heard the car door shut. My eyes widened as I tried to adapt to the new environment. As soul spoke to the driver briefly again, I silently switched on my soul perception, a light blow in the win tussled my hair as my eyes dilated and my wavelength activated. The moment I woke my soul's wavelength, I felt mine and my weapons soul clasp together; soul's finger almost instantly start tapping notes onto my skin. I smiled to myself and had a quick look around. All clear. I felt soul squeeze my hand to get my attention; feeling his wavelength pulse in and out of my skin. I shut off my soul perception and turned to face a smirking face.

"I saw that" he jerked his head upwards; baring his pointed teeth.

"Saw what? I did nothing." I said pretending to act confused; however utterly failing because of my small smile.

"Relax Maka… kishin aren't coming to dinner… although my ugly ass brother is coming… so it's the same thing" I rolled my eyes and pulled him towards the door.

As we walked I felt a few small stare over look us, I had no idea if Soul knew any of these people, or what they were looking at… had my skirt ridden up? Maybe my mascara had smudged when soul pulled my cheeks?

I felt myself turning into ball of nerves as we walked inside the restaurant and stood behind an older couple in line. The décor had a 'we have money and everything is overpriced' look about it. I found myself looking over to a fish tank that was posing as a wall between the check in desk and the rest of the bar and restaurant. I smiled quietly as a small pale fish swam up beside me. My skin had been tinted a slight blue from the artificial lights, I normally would of tapped the glass; but not only was I trying not to make a fool of myself… but also it can actually shock fishes and if the glass is hit hard enough… kill them. I smiled at the fish and turned back towards soul.

"Evans." Soul said as we stepped forward to our turn. The larger busted woman raised an eyebrow.

"A Soul Evans and…guest?" she asked nodding at me.

"A Soul Evans and girlfriend" he corrected. I elbowed him and turn back towards the fish tank. As I looked at the water, I could see two pale haired figures through the pristine liquid. I turned back to the girl as she gestured for a butler to escort us to Soul's family. I gulped.

_This is it Maka…_

"You ready?" he asked as we started walking, I gave him a small smile as response. My legs felt like lead, well more like I was a paralytic. I felt like my body was moving on its own.

As we came up to the two people waiting at the bar, one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen turned around. She had a thick lush of rippling white hair, with a few small curls artificially added and pinned in pale with diamante clips. Her dress was long; floor length and embroidered with a small delicate red jewels, laced over a silky red fabric. She had a full smile and sparkling ruby eyes surrounded by immaculate make-up and subtle false lashes; her eyes lit up as she looked at us.

"Soul-kun?" she said standing up and tapping the back of the other person almost impolitely; indicating to me this could not be her husband… her older child. Who seemed to be on the phone.

"Mother," Soul addressed her with a small smile and then widened eyes as the Evans wife practically crushed my weapon. I let go of his hand reluctantly and smile shyly.

"Look at you! You've grown so much…" she bites down onto her red tinted lips, however when she stops; no residual is left on her teeth and her lipstick is still perfect.

"Yeah mom that happens…" he says from her hug as she pulls away and kisses his head.

"I missed you…" she says with an expression that looked very much like Soul's after a Maka chop; frowny.

I couldn't help but miss my own mother and also a feel kind of awkward

"You're so uncool mom" he says with a smirk and chuckles slightly. Her eyes avert to me and she smiles just as bright when she sees me. She grasps onto my hands, that was still holding my purse and I jump slightly at the contact; but still manage to smile genuinely.

"Why wasn't I told you where bringing your girlfriend Soul-kun?" she asks with an unimpressed face.

The other pale haired figurine snaps in a black suit his phone shut as she speaks.

"You're ever so cute… we should of met sooner- but someone-" she jerks her head at soul

"…well you know what he's like" I bite down a laugh as she gives a jerk of the eyebrows and smirks at me.

_So that's where he gets the smirk from…_

"So what's your name then?" she asks as I hope she can't feel my nerves.

I bow my head at her and don't move my hands as I feel her long painted nails against my soft skin. I notice the chair of the other Evans turn around, however I can't see the face behind Soul's mother.

"Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you." I try and say confidently with a warming smile.

"Maka, Albarn… Where do I recognise that" she drops my hands and snaps her fingers, pursing her lips.

"Soul… you're dating your m-?" she stops and smiles apologetically as she can't find the term. Just as I open my mouth to speak, I am talked over.

"It's Meister" the other pale hair figurine stands and the other Evans turns and reveals his face. His hair, like soul; white but distinguishably flatter. He smiled slightly showing his blunter pointed teeth and looked directly at me with dimmer red eyes, as I noticed Soul's head turn and look away.

"Dating within the work place Soul-kun, very cheeky," she says with a wicked smile. I feel my cheeks heat up having a rather inappropriate image of that time in the library…

"So- you're the girl that been wielding my little brother around" he asks his taller stature stand up and takes my hand to shake it. Hesitantly I take his hand; unsure to give a firm handshake or soft one. However he lifts my hand to press a light press of the lips against my knuckles.

The only thing I could think of the sarcastic remake Soul would of made… probably something along the lines of 'Maka, you know exactly where your hand has been', he make a dirty grin and I'd probably hit him.

His hands were soft; with the exception small calluses on his fingertips. I smile politely and try and let go of his hand; but his grip tightens. He causes no pain, and only a slight awkwardness occurs. I look over at Soul who was being prodded and poked by his mother; admiring his hair and how handsome he had become.

I turn back my head as he turns it over to look at fingers; scanning vigorously over them.

"umm…" I fidget in the spot. What is with this guy? His decent features gleam as he looks up for a second to only look back down again and smile.

"Now that is odd; I've never not been able to judge someone's fingers and link them them to an instrument."

"P-pardon?" I squint a little and try and smile; however it comes out more of quizzical expression.

"Let me see how I can explain this to someone with no music experience…" my shoulders sank a little and my eyes shifted awkwardly. He finally lets go of my hand and leans over to grab Soul's hands and pull him over; much to his dismay as his mother peeking over his shoulder with a judging face as she watched her eldest son.

"You see, Soul has long skinny fingers, they are able to stretch over a large area with little strain, he is able to modulation between sharps and flats with ease, this helps with basic legato but also allegro" I blink quietly as listen to his words.

"See what I mean?" he asks, almost patronisingly.

"I believe so…" is the only thing I manage to say. Mother Evans taps her plum lips

"Percussion or strings?" she asks, tapping Soul's arm; indicating she wanted his opinion. Soul's arms drop aphetically as he delicately takes my hand into his. I try not smile to smile as his familiar hands touch my own.

"Been a while since I've done this… but I don't know… Maka your hands are awkward" he says. I roll my eyes and notice his mother smile admiringly.

"Well- I have an idea." I say. All three Evans look at me with confusion.

"Perhaps my hands are different because they weren't designed to make music, but to wield. We're all different at particular… talents…" I choose my words carefully as Soul's grin widens and continues to hold my own. His brother chuckles and raises his eyebrows.

"I hear that babe" Soul says kissing my cheek.

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to show me off in front of his brother… and make his mom proud. I smiled at him, almost a smirk.

"Father will know- oh I do apologise I forgot to tell you my name"

_I already know your name ass…_

"Wes Evans" I say simply and smile again.

"Oh Soul so you talk about me. I am flattered little brother" I squeeze Soul's hand as an almost apology. Soul laughs mockingly.

"Yeah… all bad shit" the older Evans child raises an eyebrow, just after I elbow him for his language; seeing Mrs Evans smirk again and pat Soul's shoulder.

I liked her.

"Oh look father is coming over- better watch that tongue of yours Soul _Evans_." He says adjusting his tie, I watched as Soul's body tensed.

It was so odd to hear his name spoken like that- only I heard him or myself say it; with a grimace from him every time.

"Play nice now boys" The female Evans whispered and look up towards her husband.

"Look darling, Soul-kun is here- and with Maka-chan"

Yes, I definitely liked her.

The older looking judgmental male eyes avert to Soul's face instantly. His eyes a darkened red buried inside deep thick sockets. His hair less white than the rest of the Evans, however with a small grey strands running though; his short hair slightly fluffed at the top with the rest of it falling off the back of his head. He was incredibly handsome and with a fitted black suit as well. He smiled uncomfortably and held his hand out to Soul. Soul's eyes looked down at the males hand, sighed almost unnoticeably and shook the hand of his father.

"I am glad you are well Soul…" he mutters as he holds a firm handshake with his youngest and letting go suddenly.

He turns to me and nods his head with pressed lips. His eyes seem sad and almost as if he didn't want to be here as much as me and Soul.

"Maka?" he asks.

"Yes, Maka Alb-" I spoke softly, and yet again I was over spoken.

"So Father, we can't seem to figure out Maka's hands… do share your wisdom with us"

I really wanted to turn to him and tell him to shove a violin bow up his-

"Would you please give me your hands my dear" I smiled shyly and tucked my purse under my arms and held my hands out. He hand Soul's hand…. Well Soul had his Father's hands. His fingers slipped under mine and carefully examined them. He nodded his after only a few seconds and turned my hands over.

"Well what did you all come to?"

"Soul-kun was unsure, Wes-kun the same, I thought perhaps percussion or strings… and well- Maka said that her hands were designed for wielding-?" she looked at me to make sure she had made the correct words, I nodded and smiled.

"-and then Soul agreed with her… so we are in need of your help" he chuckles and Soul eyes brighten in confusion, as did Wes'. Obviously their Father didn't show much emotion often.

"Maka's right…" he turns to look around for something, and nodding when he sees ornaments of walking sticks in a authentic looking stand. He takes one.

"I'm sure you know what to do Maka" He says with a tiny glint in his eyes. I blush, and felt very suddenly put on the spot.

"Are you sure? Is now the… best time?"

"Don't be shy Maka-chan- show us a little something. I mean I know nothing of your skills" Mrs Evans chirps happily. Mr Evans still holding the pole. I nod my head and pull off my coat and Soul takes it automatically for me. I shiver feeling a little exposed.

What if I hit someone? What if I dropped it?

I looked over at Soul nervously and he grinned as if he had won something. I nodded his head and gestured for me to continue.

I look around to judge my surroundings; considering we were standing in the 'meeting up' area just in front of the bar; and this area had few people in it. I took hold of the oddly long walking stick and took a half step back. I span the stick between my fingers to start off with, suddenly adding a great amount of speed and fold my arm slightly upwards allowing me to give it a small push and let the spinning carry itself through the air and land in my other hand behind me, maintain full spinning capacity the whole time and continually spinning. Unsure what else to do, while my feet are standing still, I take the pole with both hands and I roll it around my wrists a few times and then back to one again. I drop my head and tilt my body allowing the stick to roll over my shoulders as I stick my foot out slightly and allow it to drop onto the small patch of fabric on my shoes, as it hits my foot I lift up my ankle and grab the stick midflight. I hand the stick back and smile awkwardly.

"And that's why you couldn't figure out her hands" The head of the Evans said with a small smile, his eyes quickly averted over to Soul.

"I approve" Mother Evans grinning as wink at me.

_God this family was confusing…_

Soul opens his mouth to say something; but then decides against it.

"Right, I believe we should stop standing around and actually go and eat." Mr Evans said holding his arm to his wife, she quickly by his side and mutters something into his ear, and he gives her a look of pure shock, she only laughs and pats his hand that is resting onto her arm.

I take my stuff from Soul and glide my hand into his.

"I am never wielding a pole like that ever again- that was so embarrassing!" I protest to my weapon.

"Maka…" I look up at my boyfriend and blush furiously as I hear his alluring tone, cautious that his older brother was pretty much right behind us.

"I'll cook for a month if you get us out of here- I maybe a Death Scythe, but I can't fly alone." He chuckles.

"Soul as awkward as it feels… and as odd as your family is… we're staying." He chuckles.

"Not cool Maka, not cool" I flap my hand in denial.

"I'll start wearing trousers in the house again," I threaten as we are guided to our table.

"…okay you're cool…" I heard a tiny muttered, I giggled and squeezed his hand.

We stood in front of an abundantly covered table with thick layers of embroidered table cloths; decorated with a small centre piece, polished cutlery and all the condiments you could ever need. Soul pulled out my chair for me just after the same butler as before offered to take my coat, after a small thank you and a bow of my head. The butler seemed shocked I had thanked him, and smiled nervously. I sat down and adjusted my dress, Soul to my right and his Mother to my left, Wes next to soul and then Mr Evans between his wife and eldest son.

I looked around quietly, and found Soul staring at me. I felt nervous again and I felt a warm hand rest on my knee under the table, I looked over to Soul and found him smiling. Not smirking. Smiling at me.

_Come on Maka, he needs you right now! Stop getting nervous… Soul wouldn't be able to do this without you!_

I beam at him, and lean forward to give him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Soul?" he jerks his eyebrows and neck up as a response.

"…I love you"

* * *

**Rate 3**


End file.
